La vida después de ti
by Persefonne
Summary: El amor llega cuándo menos lo esperas, te enamoras de quién menos piensas. Y a veces, aun que el amor sea profundo y sincero, no está destinado a ser. ¿Como haces para olvidar un amor tan grande y a alguien que amas mas que a ti mismo?
1. Capítulo 1 Vida

**Hola, aquí les traigo una historia que ha salido enteramente de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste como va. Creo que será algo larga, aún no lo sé.**

 **Recomiendo la canción de** _ **She will be loved**_ **de Maroon five y** _ **Rescue me**_ **de the Gathering**

 **Gracias por pasarse y leer.**

 **¡Saludos y besos!**

 **Vida.**

Hermione Granger salió del aula B con una amplia sonrisa. A a su alrededor se aglomeraron las personas para felicitarla por su fantástica exposición de tesis. Acababa de terminar una licenciatura en _Aritmancia moderna_ aprobando el examen final con mención honorífica. A sus sinodales les hubiese gustado que alguna otra manera de reconocimiento existiera además de esa, porque para ellos la joven realizó todo con excelencia y tenía un brillante y prometedor futuro. La chica no tardó en recibir las felicitaciones de sus amigos; Harry Potter la abrazó tan fuerte que sintió una presión en las costillas, seguido por Ronald Weasley que hizo lo mismo. Sus padres resplandecían de felicidad y orgullo, como pavorreales que mostraban el precioso color del plumaje. También estaba su pareja actual, un joven que tenía un futuro tan prometedor como el suyo: Viktor Krum. Ella y Viktor llevaban más de dos meses que formalizaron su relación, la cual iba por muy buen camino. Todo parecía estar tornándose maravillosamente, y de momento ella pensó que tanta felicidad parecía mentira. Hermione miró de reojo a sus compañeros que observaban espectadores el abrazo que su novio le daba. No evitó sentir pena por Ron, era evidente que aún le afectaba verla con él. Y que, posiblemente sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Ron nunca tomó del todo bien su ruptura. Pero ella le aseguró que era lo mejor después de darse cuenta que el cariño que sentía por él no pasaría a más. Habían tenido amor de costumbre. Así lo llamó al darse cuenta que los unía solo la costumbre de estar juntos tantos años en el colegio.

Ron sentía un vértigo en el estómago cada vez que los miraba abrazarse, le resultaba increíble que un "tipo tan sin chiste"-como le decía a Viktor- fuese el novio de Hermione. Para él, nadie la merecía. Inclusive llegó a cuestionarse si él la merecía. Pero no había nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Nadie. Resopló un poco y bajó la vista, el espectáculo no era del todo gratificante. Sintió que Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en son a espabilarse, su compañero sabía perfectamente que era lo que sucedía. Le sonrió con solemnidad al gesto y desvió sus pensamientos a su trabajo. Eso era mejor. Llevaba meses en Rumania con su hermano, especializándose en dragones gigantes y sus crías. También terminó su licenciatura y estaba por iniciar una maestría crianza de dragones allí mismo. Harry por su parte estaba por casarse con Ginny Weasley y también había terminado los estudios al igual que sus ex compañeros de colegio. Él se especializó en pociones mágicas y sus tragedias, y en cuanto acabó se matriculó en una especialidad más junto con su amiga Hermione. Cuando Viktor hubo desaparecido de la enorme fila para felicitar a la chica, la profesora Mcgonagall se acercó con una ancha sonrisa y los lentes a media nariz.

-Felicidades Señorita Granger-

-Gracias profesora-

El abrazo le resultó tan extraño. Nunca imaginó que aquella mujer tan seria y formal pudiera tener puntadas afectuosas de ese grado o sería que la recordaba como una importadora del orden y la disciplina.

-Sabes, Granger. Tengo una vacante en el colegio, y nada me gustaría más que tú te hicieres cargo-le soltó en medio de aquel abrazo- Si te interesa, puedo hacerte llegar una lechuza con la carta de los requisitos-

Hermione se apartó para mirarla con incredulidad. Y fue hasta que la maestra volvió a sonreírle que, entendió el significado de esas palabras y la seriedad del asunto. Hermione asintió. La profesora y directora de Howarts le estaba ofreciendo trabajo, ¡su primer trabajo! Y en el mismísimo castillo donde pasó su más feliz infancia.

-Sí, por supuesto-balbuceó nerviosa antes de que la señora de cabellos blancos se diera la vuelta dejándole paso a los demás-

Al término de todo aquello. Hermione y Viktor se despidieron para marcharse a celebrar juntos ese nuevo logro. Ella estaba tan feliz, muy feliz y sentía que nada podría arrebatárselo. Al menos eso pensó hasta el momento que llegaron al restaurant donde su novio hizo reserva. La mesa estaba peculiarmente adornada con sus flores favoritas y a la luz de las velas. Justo apartada de los demás comensales. En un rinconcito que tenía árboles y pasto verde que se arremolinaban de vez en cuando por la brisa nocturna.

-Estas muy callado, ¿ocurre algo Viktor?-le dijo con tono sereno y tomó la copa de vino entre sus manos-

-No te prrreocupes amorrr mío-respondió Viktor arrastrando las erres. Aún tenía un acento bastante notable a pesar de que llevaba ya un año viviendo en Londres-

Y no había reparado en pensar en él. Sí, Viktor llevaba una semana muy extraño. Le llegaron tres lechuzas en la semana. Y desde entonces estaba pensativo, más de lo normal. Hermione se abofeteó mentalmente, diciéndose que era mejor no hacerse ideas. Si él decía que todo estaba bien, es que así era.

-Bueno, no-cortó el silencio de golpe- Hay algo que he querrrrido decirrrte de hace varrrios días, perrro no sabía cómo. Tenías tantos deberrres que, no querrría interrumpirte-

-Sí, ya-dijo en silencio Hermione y dejó los cubiertos en el platón-

-Quiero hacer un doctorrrrado en vuelo. He hecho los arrrrreglos ya-

-Ah-se atinó en decir sin pensarlo siquiera-

-No querrría decirrrrtelo así, no arrrruinarte tú día perrro ya se acerrrcan las fechas de matrrícula-

¡Vaya cabezota! Ahora le daba la razón al Ron. Sí que era un cabezota Viktor Krum. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciere tales planes sin siquiera preguntarle su opinión? ¿Qué estaba pintada en la pared? De pronto Hermione sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Percibió un vacío, como si fuere un mueble más en el lugar. Levantó el tenedor y empezó a jugar con las coles de su plato, igual a una niña pequeña que analiza la comida. Su gesto estaba tan inexpresivo, parecía volar en los mares de sus pensamientos.

-¡Y esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo? Creo que eso es injusto-dijo en tono tan bajo que Viktor apenas la escuchó- Pensé que era más importante en tú vida-

-Lo errres Herrrmione, lo errres. Lo hago porrr nosotrrros. Porr nuestrrrro futurrro. Si prrretendo forrrmar una familia contigo quierrro que sea de la mejorrr forrrma y con las mejorrres condiciones económicas. Esta oporrrrtunidad es única y tendrrré mejorrr salarrrio-

-Bien-dijo ella, se levantó de su silla-Si me disculpas, debo ir al tocador-

-Herrrmione..esperra..-

Hermione caminó dos pasos y paró en seco. Sintió un vértigo, todo el sitio le daba vueltas, las luces, las mesas, los faroles, muy semejante cuando miras por la rejilla del calidoscopio. Iba rumbo al suelo hasta que Viktor alcanzó a tomarla en vilo. Hermione parpadeó dos veces hasta estar consciente de donde estaba. La habitación blanca y los muebles le resultaron bastante familiares. Se encontraba en una habitación de San Mungo. Viktor estaba a su lado tomándole de la mano y contemplándola como si se tratase de un frágil y pequeño objeto que con cualquier roce podría despedazarse. Ella le retiró la mano con un poco de brusquedad y justo en ese momento la enfermera entró.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger, veo que ya esta consiente-le sonreía tan efusivamente feliz que le dieron ganas de abofetearla-

-Buenas noches-dijo ella sin ánimo-

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-dijo Viktor al cabo de minutos de observar como la enfermera tomaba los signos vitales de la chica-

-Nada grave, nada grave-dijo la mujer meneando las manos- todo lo contrario, algo que les dará tanta dicha y felicidad-soltó una risilla chillona que a Hermione le hizo recordar a la profesora Dolores Umbridge. Hiso un gesto con desagrado. Que mujer tan irritable, Pensó-

-¿Y qué es eso?-dijo ella con hastío por las respuestas esquivas de la mujer-

-Bueno, querida. Se deben ir preparando para tener un bello retoño en unos nueve meses más o menos- volvió a reír de la misma manera-

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, sin poder dar crédito a lo que le decía la mujer. Viktor estaba tan pálido que podría haberse mimetizado con las paredes del hospital. Hermione no lo podría creer, siempre habían tomado las medidas necesarias para que aquello no ocurriera ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué falló? No estaba segura, y sólo sentía un remolino de sentimientos. Primero desconcierto, el desconcierto de la noticia, hace un par de horas apenas estaba terminando los estudios y ¡por Merlín si sus padres se enterasen! Ya se las vería duras; la angustia la asaltó después al pensar ¿Cómo haría de la vida? Con un niño pequeño entre los brazos, si aún no tenía nada seguro. Ni trabajo, ni casa o matrimonio. Y después, alegría, la alegría de saber que se convertiría en madre y que buscaría la forma en que todo saliese bien a pesar de los sentimientos y preocupaciones que pensó antes. Viktor por su parte sintió como si cayera en el fondo del lago congelado. Aquello no estaba entre sus planes y no pensaba en convertirse en padre próximamente. Además Hermione se acababa de matricular en la master, estaba la propuesta de Mcgonagall en Howarts y no podía dejarlo ahora así nada más por atender algo que se salió de sus planes. Esos no eran los objetivos primordiales para ambos. Alguna vez hablaron de formar familia pero no tan apresuradamente. Llevaba poco que se fueron a vivir juntos. Apenas estaban conociéndose. Y sí, él estaba muy enamorado pero no se sentía listo para tal responsabilidad ni emocional ni económicamente. Pese a que en el equipo de _quidditch_ ganaba decentemente, no alcanzaría para alquilar un buen departamento con suficiente espacio para todos, tampoco para realizar una boda apresurada por las respectivas razones. Y además, el montón de cosas que tenía que prever tras el nacimiento del pequeño. Viktor se sintió mareado.

Ambos miraban un punto inexistente en el uniforme de la enfermera quién seguía hablando, o al menos eso creía pues observaban a la mujer moverse efusivamente y a sus labios pero los sonidos de ella o los alrededores parecían haberse esfumado. Viktor se compuso un poco el traje y pidió a la enfermera los dejara a solas. Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio. El joven se sentó al costado de la cama de Hermione y le miró fijamente. Sopesó sus palabras una y otra vez en la mente, sin embargo, eso de la sutileza no era una de sus cualidades. A él, le habían enseñado a ser y pensar de manera práctica, tajante, sin rodeos y con la cabeza fría. De tal modo que, debía ser analítico y sacar la mejor solución a sus problemas fuese cual fuese.

-Herrrmione..yo..yo crrreo que lo mejorrr serrría interrrumpirrr el embarrazo-

La boca de Hermione quedó en estado kilométrico. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Un hombre como él, tan fino, caballeroso, educado casi del siglo pasado pidiéndole semejante cosa. Hermione enfureció y la embargo un sentimiento de abandono. Cómo si le presionara el pecho un enorme baúl, le costaba respirar. Salió de la cama con violencia dejando caer las mantas y se fue por sus ropas que reposaban en la mesita frente a su cama. Estaba vistiéndose con tanta furia y a la vez dolor que no podía articular las palabras. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y se escurrieron como un río desbordado.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo al fin con un hilo de voz- es que de verdad eres ¡increíble Viktor! ¿Cómo es posible que me pidas tal cosa?-volvió a decir con tanta tristeza y sollozó-¿Ya no me amas verdad? ¿Es eso?-

-Herrrmione, clarrro que te amo. Errres la mujerrr mas marravillosa que he conocido. Tengo suerrrte de haberte encontrrrado. Hay perrrsonas que pasan toda su vida buscando al amorrr. Perrro debes comprrrenderrr que no tenemos los medios adecuados –Viktor reflejaba tanta tristeza, los ojos se le aguaron-¿Piensas que es fácil parrra mi? ¿Qué hago esto sin pensarrr en ti? Es justo porrr que pienso en ti. Todo lo que dejarrras atrrras por dedicarrrte al embarrazo. Tus planes, tus deseos. Yo crrreo que deberrríamos interrumpir y cuando estemos listos volverlo a rrrepetir-

-Hablas de ello como su fuese un hechizo mal logrado al que podemos hacer cuando nos venga en gana. No es nada de eso, es un ser humano!..¡es tú hijo!-Hermione lloraba-

-Hermione, porrr favorrr. Te lo suplico-

Viktor se acercó rodeándola con los brazos tan fuerte y llevándola contra su pecho. Ambos se echaron a llorar. Estuvieron largos segundos en silencio, simplemente dejando que sus sentimientos se desplomaran al suelo en forma de lágrimas. Al cabo de unos momentos ella levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el de Viktor, tan desencajado e irreconocible. ¿Dónde se fue el hombre fuerte, serio y metódico? Le pareció un niño pequeño y asustado. Sintió lástima por él, sintió lastima por sí misma y al mismo tiempo una enorme rabia. ¿Por qué estaba sucediéndole aquello? ella no había planeado embarazarse de un hombre que no quería un hijo con ella. Él no lo quería ahora, ¿y en un futuro? ¿Sería verdad que si? Pensó un minuto en la reacción de Viktor, y en la vida que llevarían si se negaba a su petición. Seguro lo arrastraría a tomar una responsabilidad para la cual él no estaba listo, y lo estaba expresando fuerte y claro. NO quería un hijo ahora. ¿Cuánta frustración habría en Viktor si se veía obligado a cumplir? ¿Cómo sería un matrimonio en el que una de las partes fuese tan infeliz con algo que no deseaba? Ella no quería obligar a nadie a permanecer a su lado y menos arrastrar a un inocente a estar en medio de ese tormento. No señor, no. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y se separó de Viktor lentamente, la mirada gélida que le dio hizo notar a Viktor que, esa tarde algo se había roto dentro de Hermione. Y deseaba que no fuese el amor que ella sentía por él, que no lo despreciara por la petición que le hizo.

-Se hará, lo que tú digas-dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos. Hermione se sentía rota, incompleta. Como si el alma le hubiese sido arrancada de un tajo.-

En un par de días todo acabó. Una noche de luna llena en Octubre. Fue tan sencillo como tomar un brebaje y listo. Hermione miraba llover por la ventana de su habitación. Y lloraba. Se sentía inútil, tonta, una maldita mujer insensible. Lo que había hecho iba en contra de sus ideales, de su propia esencia. Y todo porque no quería arrastrar a nadie a vivir una vida de frustración. Ella no quería eso para nadie. En el segundo en que se dio cuenta que la gestación fue interrumpida sintió tanto arrepentimiento y culpa. Eso no era lo que ella deseaba, ella si quería ese bebe. Y fueron tantos sentimientos contradictorios. Tantos sentimientos que al mismo tiempo llegaban y se iban con las mismas oleadas de lágrimas y decaimientos. Era tan difícil lidiar con ello. Tan difícil. Rogaba por que las clases en Howarts iniciaran, porque así tendría una distracción. Y vería a sus amigos.

Desde lo ocurrido Viktor no había dejado de mimarla, de hacer que estuviera tranquila y bien consigo misma. La llenada de regalos, detalles, cariño y la sacaba a pasear para que distrajera su mente. Pero Hermione había cambiado, ya no se sentía la misma. Ya no era la misma. Algo perdió aquella noche. Y se estaba sumergiendo en un estadío de depresión. Unos meses después, Viktor partió Durmstrang. Dejando detrás un millón de promesas, deseos y regalos. Ella se dejó consentir pero aún le recorría el sentimiento de vacío en el cuerpo. Como si estuviese muerta en vida. Después de las navidades, llegó el momento de tomar parte en sus clases de maestría y también de incurrir entre el personal docente de Howarts.

Miraba al suelo, pensativa y arrastraba su maleta sin fijarse en los bordes de la acera o los las piedrillas, alzó la vista y al ver el pilar de ladrillos en el andén pensó que quizá abría alguna esperanza detrás de él. Después de todo, el andén 9 ¾ siempre le había dado felicidad en el pasado.

xxx

Era un día normal como cualquiera. La luz de la mañana empezaba a titilar por las cortinas blancas corredizas de su habitación y un deje de la misma luz se empeñaba a traspasar por el espejo marrón de piso. Levantó la cabeza de entre las mantas para apagar el despertador que justo marcaba las 6:50 am. Ya debía levantarse a la típica pesadez de siempre, y con tan pocas ganas de seguir con la rutina. Por fin se decidió a plantar los pies en el suelo y desperezándose lentamente consiguió andar al baño. Dadas las 7:10 las prisas comenzaron a hacerle mella en la conciencia. Llegaría tarde a sus clases por la pereza de levantarse como acostumbraba desde hace meses. O Sería es mendiga depresión que la había acogido desde que se quedó sola en aquella casa. Sí, tenía tiempo que el interés por todo había ido menguando, hasta por su apariencia. A veces solo conseguía vestirse por inercia. Otras veces solo tomaba lo primero que veía, y así se marchaba a la escuela.

Logró estar lista para las 7:30 y por fin salió en estampida a subirse en la escoba, llevando el cabello estilando en aguas, las ropas sin planchar, una tostada en la boca, la bolsa colgándole del hombro derecho, la mochila enorme con su laptop en el otro hombro y una taza de café chorreante en la mano derecha. Por si fuera poco el clima no ayudaba, estaba nublado y chispeando. Lo cual hizo que su cabellera se mojase más. Ese cabello marrón rebelde también la tenía un poco harta. Todo le tenía _harta_. Su situación económica, su situación sentimental, escolar y por no decir más, la laboral. Y quizá la sola compañía de su gato la estaba trastornando o era el conjunto de todo. Tenía año y medio que se matriculó en una especialidad de Master para _conjuros y pociones obscuras_ con la finalidad de que su CVU se incrementase. Quería aspirar a más que solo estar sentada detrás de un escritorio preparando y dando clases. Quería ser un auror en el ministerio de magia. Algo que le levantase el pulso a todo motor y que tal vez le hiciere recuperar la pasión por vivir. La pasión por algo.

Hermione Grenger, profesora de Estudios de Aritmancia avanzada en Hogwarts se había llenado años atrás de sueños y aspiraciones a la docencia, porque ciertamente pensaba que los magos se hacían con la buena enseñanza y dirección. Apostándole a todo aquel chico que también mostrase destreza natural, claro, pero si los mentores eran los adecuados los muchachos lograrían lo que se propusieran. Y no es que pecara de petulante al pensar en que era buena en la materia de dar clase, estaba segura. Todos lo estaban. A sus 25 años, era más que la salvadora del mundo mágico. Se había ganado una buena fama en el mismo colegio, en el mismo mundo de la magia. Llegó a ser más que Hermaione Granger "la sabelotodo". Era la maestra de un curso en el colegio mas renombrado y estudiaba una maestría además en el mismo. Ambos para conseguir su objetivo: integrarse al mundo de los aurores. Lo curioso de todo es que, terminó impartiendo en Hogwarts algo que, solo llegó a amar con el tiempo. Pero hasta ese "amor" había cambiado en los últimos meses. Ella había cambiado. Ya no sentía la misma alegría de siempre. Era infeliz, triste y amargada.

" _Lo que son las casualidades, he quedado en el único sitio que sentí como hogar"_ pensó justo cuando viró a la derecha en su escoba y vislumbró las puntas de las grandes torres del colegio. Cierto apego había tomado por ese medio de transporte, ya que las apariciones últimamente le jugaron varios malos ratos, pues al hacerlo su mente estaba dispersa y terminaba yéndose a un bosque lejano o a una marisquería del mundo _muggle_. Seguro Harry disfrutaría mucho viéndola tambalearse en aquel pedazo de seto chirriante, pensó. Logró aparcarla justo donde debía y se apresuró a llegar a los cubículos de la biblioteca del colegio, donde le habían asignado un lugar para que pudiera realizar sus trabajos de la maestría. A pesar de que le era más agradable su oficina de maestra, el estar cerca de los libros y no viajar entre las torres del castillo para poder citarlos le resultaba mejor.

Hogwarts no sólo era un colegio donde enseñaban a los jóvenes adolescentes, también habían desarrollado varios programas –junto con el ministerio de magia- para impartir cursos avanzados para jóvenes adultos, lo que equivaldría a los sistemas de posgrado en el mundo _muggle -_ había dicho Hermione incontables veces a sus amigos a lo cual solo Harry entendió _-_. De este modo se aseguraban que las pruebas para aurores fuesen más accesibles ya que se necesitaban cubrir varias plazas. Después de la caída de Voldemort la concurrencia a ese empleo había disminuido, quizá por el desinterés de los individuos o quizá porque les resultaba bastante complicado el aplicar. No obstante, el ministerio decidió que era mejor prepararlos para poder establecerse en el medio y estuvieren más familiarizados con los temas de las pruebas y quizá con ello también el deceso se haría menor cuando estuvieran dentro. Porque cierto era que desaparecían aurores en un dos por tres. Del mismo modo tuvieron que abrir un centro de investigación en desapariciones de aurores, con un área de capitulación forense mágico, ya que a pesar de que el mago más obscuro que existió en esa década había caído, sus seguidores aún no se rendían y tampoco habían sido capturados todos.

Por lo tanto, Hogwarts construyó dos torres más cerca de los invernaderos para impartir tales clases. En el interior, aquel sitio estaba físicamente igual a los cubículos de oficina _muggle,_ pero alejado de ser callado y a veces se daba demasiado al bullicio- _semejante a los del ministerio_ -. Hermione tenía su propia oficina como cualquier profesor del colegio, y podría ir a perderse en su soledad ahí mismo, pero el contacto con sus viejos compañeros le reconfortaba un poco- _hablar solamente con Crookshanks no era normal se dijo varias veces_ \- Eran muchos los alumnos que tomaban clases para la master, ya que ese año el ministerio abrió varias plazas de auror con diferentes especialidades. En ellos había varios conocidos como Luna Lovegood que realizaba una maestría de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas nacionales e internacionales, era la primera en saludarla cuando llegaba al sitio y darle las buenas nuevas que ocurrían cuando no estaba. También entre los asientos se encontró a Neville Longbottom que tomaba Herbología y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para especializarse en ambas y por lo tanto tenía una carga ancestral en los deberes. Hermione presentía que, por tal razón Luna pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, haciéndole compañía al chico. Ya que el cuidado de criaturas mágicas no era del todo demandante. Parecía que se Luna y Neville tenían algo, mas no era tan evidente como lo de Ginny con Harry. Hermione solía pasarlos de largo dándoles un leve saludo con la cabeza, ya que esos dos eran inseparables.

" _Hay que aprovechar el tiempo Hermione!, Harry no puede compartir mucho con nosotros"_ le había dicho Ginny frotándose la enorme barriga que llevaba de 32 semanas de embarazo, un día que Hermione le hizo la _leve_ observación que ya no eran un par de críos estudiantes que podían dar espectáculos en el castillo sin que alguien lo tomase a mal. Harry solo se encogía en hombros, no es que le diera igual, sentía que ya no debía ocultar sus sentimientos por Ginny y su futuro hijo. Y a la pelirroja le fascinaba pavonearse por los pasillos de la _torre de estudios avanzados_ andando de la mano de su _"prometido"._ No solo por presunción, si no porque mucho tiempo estuvo lejos de él y ahora no pretendía perder ni un minúsculo segundo a su lado. Hermione pasó de largo a otros compañeros saludándoles de la misma manera, con un sordo movimiento de cabeza y una media sonrisa amigable. No quería hondar mas en pláticas y mucho menos escuchar a Ginny decirle cosas del bebé. Creía que no lo podría soportar más. Iba distraída remolinando su bolso cuando de pronto chocó de frente con lo que le pareció otra persona. Tomó su sien derecha e hizo mueca de dolor, quiso despotricar al que le cortó el camino pero cuando al alzar la vista se encontró con un rostro bastante conocido, se quedó petrificada.

-Malfoy-dijo ella apenas audible-

Él le miró fijamente sin gesto alguno. Sus ojos grises se le clavaron expectantes como si ella le resultase extraña, como si jamás la hubiese visto antes. Sí era Malfoy, por un momento lo dudó ya que se veía distinto, el cabello le creció hasta la barbilla, ya no llevaba su típico flequillo colgándole como dosel por la frente, ahora simplemente se le acomodaba por los costados con un ligero toque desganado. Su cuerpo ya no se veía menudo, todo lo contrario, los hombros se le notaban más anchos y el porte serio en el rostro sin ese rasgo característico de presunción. Hermione esperaba un insulto, un golpe en el hombro al pasarle él de largo, o palabras altisonantes como tantas veces Draco le lanzó en el pasado.

-Disculpa, he girado sin ver al pasillo-dijo él inexpresivo, con un tono de voz neutral-

Hermione abrió los labios tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas pero antes de que pudiere salir cualquier sonido él se marcho con un andar calmado tanto que la túnica apenas y se removía con sus pasos. Ella frunció el seño pensando en el momento ¿Qué hacia Malfoy ahí? Cierto era que se había matriculado como ella y sus demás compañeros a las clases de masters, pero según el listado que había visto al inicio de cursos, Malfoy pasaría casi todos sus estudios fuera. Específicamente en el instituto de Instituto Durmstrang.

 _Durmstrang…._

… _.Viktor Krum._

El nombre le resonó inmediatamente y la tristeza le dio un pinchazo. Hacia un año y medio que Viktor se marchó y seguía añorándolo. Esa soledad que la estaba carcomiendo día con día no era más que la verdadera razón por la que su humor, paciencia y ánimo estaba por los mismísimos suelos. No es que él le hubiese botado, todo lo contrario. Después de vivir un año juntos en una casita que había comprado ella con ahorros de su trabajo en Howarts, él le dijo que se marchaba a hacer un Doctorado en _vuelo_. Que aquello le daría más renombre y tendría mejor sueldo en el equipo de _quidditch_ nacional en su país. Además bajo promesas de que a su regreso se comprometerían y la boda sería tan despampanante como ella merecía. A pesar de que Hermione entristeció por el hecho de que él decidió todo sin antes consultarle sus intenciones, qué tomó maletas e hiso trámites para su traslado sin siquiera preguntarle: ¿Qué pensaba ella de que se fuese tanto tiempo y tan lejos? A pesar de todo ello, cedió con el pensamiento de que a nadie se le deben cortar las alas. Si él decidió volar, hay que dejarlo ser. Y así había hecho. La comunicación al principio era diaria, casi a todas horas y se contaban hasta lo más mínimo que les ocurría en el día. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo en que la distancia se había vuelto un abismo tan obscuro y profundo que inclusive tocar el tema les parecía doloroso. Hacía seis meses en que las cartas se volvieron esporádicas, con escasas líneas y el mismo argumento de siempre: _"Espérame amor mío, a mi regreso te compensaré"_

Hermione hizo un par de intentos en tomar ese rumbo de conversación en las cartas, preguntando a viktor si ¿pasaba algo? O si deseaba que dieran un tiempo a su relación. A lo que Viktor siempre adjudicaba que esas ideas suyas se le hacían telarañas de viuda negra en su mente, _nada más_. Para él , todo estaba bien y no existía problema alguno. Pero, era demasiado evidente de que la distancia estaba marcando líneas, puntos suspensivos y quizá dando pie a que todo se fuera por las coladeras. Como para ahondar más en la herida, al sentarse en su espacio del cubículo estaba un sobre rojo sobre la mesilla, con el sello de Durmstrang. Se quedó mirando el objeto pensativa, con el deseo de abrirla pero solo por solemnidad, no por ansia de tener noticias de Viktor. Algo estaba pasando ¿acaso el amor se le estaba yendo de las manos? Tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

 _Mi quería Hermione_

 _Te echo mucho de menos, acá ocurre lo mismo de siempre. No cambia nada, bueno quizá el hecho de que aumentan mis deberes. Tengo un par de partidos la próxima semana. Espero estés presente sintonizándolo. Yo estaré pensando en ti._

" _Espérame amor mío, a mi regreso te compensare"_

 _V.K._

Canturreó la última frase en su mente con hastío y colocó el papel en la bolsa de su túnica. Cada vez eran menos las letras que él depositaba en las cartas. Siendo que antes le enviaba casi dos enteros pergaminos, ahora solo era un trozo de papel con un trazo de líneas y su firma. Hermione lanzó un resoplido que le levantó el flequillo y se dijo que era mejor hacer caso omiso de eso y seguir con lo "importante", sus deberes de maestra y alumna. Abrió su laptop, y se agazapo para ignorar todos aquellos murmullos que le llegaban a sus espaldas ya que ese _"artefacto endemioniado de muggles"-_ como lo bautizó Ron- llamaba tanto la atención de sus compañeros, inclusive algunos le habían pedido clases para enseñarse a usarlo. Hermione sonrió con el pensamiento de que la combinación de la tecnología y la magia a veces le resultaba bastante cómico, era como pretender que el diablo y dios se sentasen a tener una larga y digna conversación.

Tecleó unas cuantas líneas y realizó algunas de sus tareas, también preparó los escritos para las clases que impartiría esa tarde y de pronto sintió como si los ojos se le cruzaran en la punta de la nariz. Y al dado de segundos cayó en sueños.

 _Miró sus pies encontrándose con pasto verde bajo ellos, los remolinó un poco como tratando de asimilar el ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?, luego levantó la vista para verificar dónde se encontraba. Y en efecto, estaba de nuevo metida en ese sueño. Caminaba entre los matorrales grandes, similares a las bardas altas de un castillo, eso era un laberinto de yerba verde y fresca. Aún se observaban las gotas de roció en las hojas. Estudió el cielo gris, donde las nubes se aglomeraban apresuradamente. Se preparaba a llover. Todo aquello era tal como Harry contó Ron y a Hermione durante el torneo de los tres magos._

 _Hermione caminaba sin rumbo fijo más que la corazonada de girar a los flancos donde su intuición le daba seña. En partes del lugar corría en otros solo caminaba lento. Y la lluvia inició, al principio lento, casi como chispas relucientes hasta después volverse un tórrido aguacero. Siguió corriendo, girando, caminando con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho y la quijada oscilante de frío. Y, le llegó la desesperación incontrolable, un ahogo en el pecho. Atrapada ahí, en un lugar desconocido, con nadie cerca ¿Cómo es que ella se permitía sentir desesperación? Si era demasiado elocuente, analítica y perspicáz para concederlo. Ese sitio la cohibía, o quizá el sentimiento de soledad. Ese sueño en realidad la poseía como si estuviera en la misma realidad. Pero, era ¿verdad? o Solo un sueño, y de los sueños puede despertarse. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un amplio prado, y en el centro se observaba un montículo que se alzaba y volvía a contraerse, como si la pequeña loma asemejara una respiración calmada._

 _La lluvia cesó, pero el cielo siguió obscuro. Hermione se acercó a la enorme bola obscura que yacía en el lugar, vacilando alzó los dedos y la palpó. Se sentía tan suave, fino como si se tratase de terciopelo. De pronto el montículo se alzó lentamente y ella se echó hacia atrás sorprendida. Aquello no era ningún pedazo de tierra amontonada, era.._

 _-¿Un minotauro?-balbuceó, tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo-_

 _Eso si discrepaba con lo que Harry les había confesado. Como araña, Hermione trastabilló por el lodo y el agua en el césped, luego se lanzó hacia atrás tratando de huir. Buscó su barita en los bolsillos de su pantalón pero no la encontró. El monstruoso animal bufó muy fuerte de tal modo que hasta el aire de su agitada respiración se vio salir por los orificios nasales. El frio se intensificó, ella cerró los ojos por inercia y se llevó el antebrazo a la frente esperando una descomunal estocada pues el minotauro alzo una de sus garras al aire en son de ataque. A cuestión de segundos, y no percibir su cuerpo magullado por la fuerza del monstruo, Hermione abrió los ojos y el centelleo verde la cegó. Intentó concentrarse, y logró distinguir una figura encapuchada delante de ella y un rayo de luz verde le surgía de la mano derecha en dirección al minotauro._

 _En cuestión de segundos el monstruo cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco y fuerte, después el encapuchado se giró en sus pies. Hermione no podía moverse, estaba petrificada y no sabía si sentir miedo o agradecimiento por aquel individuo. El encapuchado le tendió la mano izquierda, dejando ver su antebrazo pálido de entre las negras ropas y en él había un singular tatuaje._

 _-La marca tenebrosa-dijo Hermione-..tú..-_

 _La capa cedió hasta los hombros y el cabello rubio, casi platino relució entre aquel esquema grisáceo. Hermione frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Malfoy?-_

 _Él le alentó a levantarse moviendo la mano que extendía. Sólo le miraba fijamente, sin expresión, con los labios relajados y el cuerpo laxo. Ella le dio la mano y sintió un calor cubriéndole el cuerpo. El frío que sentía por el ambiente desapareció tan repentinamente y pensó que eso sí era nuevo, jamás había llegado a tal lugar durante ese mismo sueño y mucho menos se topó con alguien que consideraba tan desagradable como el mismísimo temperamento de Myrtle la llorona. Hermione iba a hacer un millón de cuestionamientos hasta que sintió como si un torbellino la engullera y la lanzase al espacio vacío de donde trataba de salir. Algo parecido a lo que sentía al transportarse._

Harry estaba dos cubiles mas a la izquierda de Hermione, alzó la cabeza buscándole para hacerle unas preguntas sobre la clase que tomaban juntos y la descubrió durmiendo. Se levantó de su asiento y tocó un hombro de su compañera.

-¡Eh Hermione!, ¿te perderás la clase de pociones?-masculló Harry-

Ella ni se inmutó, por lo que Harry decidió darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda regresándole a la realidad. Hermione se levantó asustada palpando la mesa como si hubiese caído en un pozo profundo. Miró a Harry, quién tenía cara de consternación por haberla asustado y ella solo acudió en asentir condescendiente ante el gesto de su amigo. Se levantó de su asiento y se marchó con Harry rumbo a clases. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacia _Draco Malfoy_ en él? Sería que se lo encontró momentos antes de dormirse y sólo se había quedado con ello en la mente. Siguió andando por los pasillos de la torre A y desvió sus pensamientos a otra cosa, mas valía no inmiscuirse en un ridículo sueño, pensó. Al estar andando por los nuevos recovecos del lugar, le hizo sonreír con añoranza a aquellos años en que apenas eran unos críos y, Ron, Harry y ella iban juntos para todos lados. Al cruzar los jardines vieron a Hagrid en la lejana pradera, caminaba a zancadas largas como si tratase de huir de Luna que lo seguía corriendo y anotando apresuradamente en un pergamino de colores. Harry buscaba desesperadamente entre los bolsillos de su túnica una botellita de _felix felicis._

 _-_ ¿Todavía tienes eso?-se sorprendió ella-

-Está vacío, lo guardo solo como amuleto de la suerte-dijo Harry con melancolía-

-¿Igual que ese libro?-sonrío al ver como el pardo y desvencijado libro de elaboración de pociones avanzadas se asomaba por su mochila igualmente antigua-

Harry tamborileó los dedos en la pasta del libro y solo asintió. Hermione casi pudo jurar que se le aguaron los ojos pero, todo efecto de la conversación se fue por las tangentes al momento en que entraron al aula y ver que ya no eran los únicos que estarían en ese curso. Estaban siete estudiantes mas como mínimo y algunos parecían de intercambio –extranjeros-. Para su sorpresa, Hermione dio un respingo al reconocer al sujeto que estaba en la mesa del fondo, con los codos apoyados en la madera y mirando atentamente la pizarra donde el simpático y casi senil profesor Slughorn hacia anotaciones.

-¡Oh! Señorita Granger, Harry!..pasen pasen estoy iniciando, no se han perdido nada-dijo el señor tan sonriente alentándolos a sentarse en la única meza vacía que estaba justo frente a su escritorio-

Ambos sonrieron condescendientes al saludo y se miraron entre ellos algo incómodos por tener que sentarse tan cerca del escrutinio del profesor, pues seguramente no podrían mantener conversación en toda la clase. Hermione se sentó en el taburete algo insegura. Sentía como una mirada le traspasaba, y viró el rostro para verificar de quién se trataba. Draco Malfoy la observaba directamente, como estudiándole los gestos. Luego de encontrarse con su mirada, Draco volvió la vista a la pizarra. Hermione se encogió en hombros y seguramente sus mejillas eran más carmín que las cortinas de su antes casa gryffindor, porque sentía un vapor recorrerle el cuerpo. Harry codeó el brazo de la chica haciéndole referencia que mirase al frente. El profesor Slughorn la miraba fijamente.

-¿Señorita Granger, se siente bien?-El señor se levantó un poco las gafas-

-S-sí-

-Bueno, le decía que..por favor, si es tan amable de levantarse y tomar asiento junto al Sr. Malfoy-

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces para analizar lo que el profesor le estaba pidiendo. Harry la miraba con desconcierto, parecía que de pronto su compañera perdió la audición.

-¿Señorita?-

-Y-y-ya-dijó Hermione que entre nerviosa y ofuscada tomaba sus cosas y se encaminaba a la mesa del fondo-

Harry la miró y alzó una ceja como preguntando _¿Qué rayos te ocurre?_ Y ella solo hizo un ademán de confusión. Sus cosas se despatarraron en la mesa a lo que Draco ni se inmutó, siguió haciendo anotaciones en el pergamino con letra fina y cursiva.

-Bien, como les decía..la siguiente poción requiere de dos personas para poder tener el término y la consistencia adecuada. Harry, tu estarás conmigo-

Y ya lo temía. No era de extrañarse que el profesor lo tuviera como su chivo expiatorio desde que iniciaron los cursos de la maestría. Antes de ese periodo escolar, solo eran Hermione, Dean Thomas y él los que tomaban el curso, siendo los últimos dos los que Slughorn los daba de equipo dejándolo a él para ayudarle. Esta vez el profesor se excedió escogiendo una poción de nivel tres en el que debía prepararse entre dos personas y que además todos los ingredientes necesitaban ser agradados al mismo tiempo. Harry miró donde Hermione sin evitar hacerse la misma pregunta que ella, ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy en Howarts? Unos meses antes, él mismo se lo encontró en Durmstrang cuando realizó una estancia de especialización en pociones obscuras, y coincidieron en las clases y los pasillos. Eso de los intercambios estudiantiles era bastante complejo como para decidirlo así de fácil. En ese tiempo que Harry estuvo allá, logró aprender bastante de los maestros de ese sitio, inclusive le pareció agradable tanta cortesía y serenidad. El castillo era tan silencioso que podía oír hasta las aves cantar en las montañas.

Un par de veces coincidió con Malfoy en las clases, y para su sorpresa se comportó tan amable y mesurado con él cómo jamás se lo habría esperado. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy había cambiado después de la batalla con Voldemort –sobre todo luego de que su familia fue a juicio-. Luego de acordarse como Draco le ayudó a arreglar una poción que estuvo a punto de desaparecer a toda la clase y a medio castillo en Durmstrang -si le hubiese aumentado la dosis de dientes de cocodrilo-quizá, de algún modo encontraron el equilibrio al tener un mismo gusto en la materia. Después de pensar en ello, se percató de la actitud de Hermione, parecía un gato que se había caído al agua sentada al lado de Draco Malfoy.

-Bueno …bueno..apresúrense si quieren terminar el día de hoy. Esta poción requiere de bastante tiempo para..-

El profesor se interrumpió a sí mismo al notar un golpeteo en la ventana del salón. Todos dirigieron la mirada al vitral encontrándose con una lechuza negra azabache que llevaba un adorno verde en el cuello.

-Vaya, vaya parece que el amiguito está perdido..-dijo el profesor Slughorn mientras se acercaba a la ventana a paso lento y ayudado por su bastón-

-Es mío-dijo Draco Malfoy con firmeza y se levantó de su lugar- Permítame profesor, yo lo atenderé-

Y en el mismo momento que terminó la frase se dio el cuchicheo entre los alumnos, ¿Draco Malfoy siendo amable? Y ¿usando palabras corteses? Era algo inaudito. El joven se acercó a la ventana y tomó al ave en su antebrazo, quitó de su pata un rollito anudado con cordel escarlata y dejó al ave partir. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon tanto que parecía que se le saldrían de las orbitas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Muchacho? ¿Qué sucede?-dijo el profesor con algo de desespero por la interrupción-

-Mi hijo..mi hijo ya nació-soltó Draco con tanta incredulidad y duda-

Y de nuevo todo el murmullo hizo revuelo en las mazmorras. Draco tomó sus cosas tan apresuradamente que olvidó pedir permiso para retirarse y también dejó él pedazo de pergamino en la mesa junto Hermione. ¡Si que era una sorpresa! Draco Malfoy se había convertido en padre. ¿Qué el mundo entero estaba haciendo complot en eso de tener bebes? Hermione no evitó sentir una nostalgia aguda en la garganta, o más bien serian unas torrenciales ganas de llorar. El profesor Slughorn hizo callar a toda la clase dando fuertes golpes en su escritorio con el bastón. El hombre solía irritarse con más fiereza que antes. Hermione terminó haciendo equipo con él y Harry para poder llevar a cabo la poción y terminar adecuadamente la clase. No sin evitar escuchar todas las quejas del profesor por la manera en que Malfoy salió despavorido. Harry trató de calmarlo diciendo que era una reacción muy normal de un padre. Y pensó que seguramente el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Era un tanto raro pensar que ya no eran unos críos, que se convirtieron en adultos y por lo tanto estaban tomando el camino normal al crecer. Pero Harry pensó que jamás hubiere imaginado a Malfoy teniendo los deseos de una familia. O es que eso era parte de su cambio, tal vez. Hermione fue reprendida varias veces por el profesor, ya que no atinaba una en los ingredientes de la poción. Su mente no estaba del todo ahí. Por lo que la obligaron a ser simple espectadora en la mesa de trabajo. Al término de la clase Harry y Hermione se retiraron juntos como de costumbre.

-¿Todo está bien Hermione?-dijo Harry al llegar a los jardines del castillo-

-Sí, Harry ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Has estado muy distraída en la clase. Casi podría jurar que tenías un viaje astral-bromeó-

-No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada-mintió-

Apresuró el paso para tratar de llegar a su oficina. Ahora si requería de la apacible soledad. No sabía porque la intervención de la lechuza y el mensaje a Malfoy la habían alterado tanto. Los sentimientos querían aflorarle, y el nudo en su garganta le hacia presión. No quería soltar el llanto frente a su amigo y verse obligada a explicarle las razones. Aquel dolor era solo suyo y no quería darle la carga de esa angustia a nadie mas. Sobre todo a Harry que también pronto estaría haciendo sus estrenos como padre. Y sería también, que la embargó el sentimiento de rabia ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Draco Malfoy fuese a convertirse en padre? Si era quien era: ¡Malfoy! Un tipo arrogante, mala persona y además hijo de un ex mortifago. Y simplemente él sería padre, seguro por que así lo quiso. Entonces ¡porqué alguien como Viktor no?, ¿Porqué si Viktor que era mucho mejor persona, mejor hombre, mejor _¡todo!_ no había querido un hijo suyo? Esa era la parte que mas le dolía. Y sintió también cierta envidia por la mujer con la que Malfoy tuvo a su hijo, pensó que al menos a ella sí le cumplían con hombría, que tenía suerte de que no la dejaran al aire con un bebé en los brazos. O al menos la actitud de Malfoy dejaba notar su gran interés por el nacimiento de su hijo, casi pudo verle la alegría en los ojos cuando se acercó a la mesa a recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Harry la tomó del hombro y la hiso parar. Los ojos de su amigo la estudiaban.

-Hermione, sé que te sucede algo. Hace meses que no te ves del todo bien. He dicho a Ginny que averiguase que ocurre, pero siempre regresa con la misma respuesta. Así que esta vez te preguntaré yo, de nuevo. ¿estás bien Hermione?-

-He dicho que si Harry, es solo exceso de trabajo. Además comprende un poco. Viktor se ha ido, y sabes que esas cuestiones de las relaciones a larga distancia son complicadas. Tú entiendes.-terminó por decir algo molesta-

-Lo sé, pero te conozco y hay algo más. Si no lo quieres decir entenderé. Pero recuerda que estamos Ginny y yo para lo que necesites-

-Sí, sí-sonrió fingiendo estabilidad-

-Bueno, de momento creí que te había alterado Malfoy-

Hermione frunció el seño.

-Sé lo mucho que te molestó en el pasado y trabajar precisamente con él no ha de ser agradable-

-Sí, también eso-mintió y agradeció por el poco tino de Harry en deducir cosas, gestos y situaciones-..Es extraño, parece distinto…hasta ese mensaje. No sabía que estaba casado-

Volvieron a caminar por los jardines hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a la torre. Ella seguía tan a prisa que a Harry le costaba seguirla.

-No lo está, según sé solo vivía con Astoria Greengrass. Cuando estuve en Durmstrang me lo topé un par de veces en las clases y el castillo. Tanto a él solo como a ambos-

\- Durmstrang..-murmuró Hermione con tisteza tan notoria y los ojos se le agolparon de lágrimas amenazantes-

-Por cierto, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte. Me he encontrado con Viktor ahí. Fuimos por un par de cervezas a un pub cercano al castillo y tenía una actitud bastante rara, o no lo sé, me obligó a hacerle promesas como el que te cuidaría y verificaría que estuvieses bien. También me cuestionó mucho sobre tu actitud y ánimo- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza- Por eso es que me he preocupado más Hermione, ¿de verdad todo está bien entre ustedes?-

-Si lo está Harry y te agradecería que no me hagas más preguntas. No quieras jugar el papel de padre conmigo. ¡Porque no vas donde Ginny para verificar si ella está bien? Yo estoy perfecta-dijo tan molesta y se dio media vuelta dejando a un atónito Harry Potter-

Hermione cerró la puerta de su oficina casi en la nariz de Harry. Lamentó sus palabras y su actitud contra él, pero simplemente los sentimientos le ganaron a la razón. Su amigo solo quería ayudarla y ella se comportaba como una idiota. No podría más sola con eso. Tenía que buscar ayuda. Y se echó a llorar sobre su escritorio, con el alma tan partida como hace un año en una noche de Octubre.


	2. Capítulo 2 Circunstancias

**Hola, gracias por sus comentarios. Por pasarse a leer y por estar al pendiente. Espero les guste el capítulo. Quizá me demore en poner el otro, pero así es esto de escribir cuando me concentro demasiado. Les pido que lean a conciencia, y si ven errores me los hagan saber, uno se retroalimenta con las observaciones. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **Saludos y besos.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **2\. Circunstancias.**

Draco Malfoy miraba el lustre de sus zapatos negros. El resplandor que emanaban le parecía tan inocuo, y deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser, que todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor también lo fuera. Escuchaba las voces a lo lejos, en un eco diáfano que se empeñaba a llegarle en los oídos. Sentía un vértigo extraño que iba y venía en oleadas y escalofríos. El mundo se le acababa ante sus ojos, no el mundo real. Si no, _su_ mundo. Ese que había conocido desde siempre, desde que tuvo conciencia certera de quién era y cuáles eran sus raíces. Nunca había evitado pensar que la vida había sido maravillosa, sí, al permitirle proceder de tan renombrada progenie. Jamás sintió vergüenza alguna de pertenecer a aquella familia a pesar de que algunos de sus miembros tuvieren un pasado obscuro; varios participaron en le época del holocausto, disfrazados de comitivos puritanos para enardecer a todo aquel que tuviera antecedentes relacionados con la magia y la falsa estirpe. Es decir, a los hijos de _muggles_. En medio de tanta algarabía por conservar la sangre pura, en aquellos entonces se escondían tras de túnicas y buenos comportamientos para cazar a diestra y siniestra a pesar de que en muchos casos, la familia o el acusado era inocente. Era ridículo pensar en eso ahora, se dijo Draco: el árbol genealógico, la sangre pura, ¡Qué relevancia tenía! Ya nada. En realidad eso nunca había significado algo para él, sólo lo repitió una y otra vez como un autómata porque así se lo instruían a diario, a cada segundo. Según su madre, él debía ser capaz de llevar su apellido y renombre en lo alto, tenía que aprender a ser conforme a las leyes y normas de lo que conllevaba el apellido Malfoy y sobre todo sustentarlo en los gradientes mas instruidos y solemnes del mundo mágico. La crema y nata y todo lo relacionado con ello. Pero, todo eso se fue a la mismísima mierda hace mucho tiempo, específicamente cuando su padre tomó la ansiedad poco discreta de pertenecer al los obscuros planes de Lord Voldemort . Y entonces, le llegaron claras las palabras de su abuelo, cuando una tarde de Otoño le enseñaba a levitar la varita: _"La mierda siempre sale a flote, Draco. Siempre. Aunque trates de evitarlo. Por lo tanto, asegura que tus actos no te avergüencen en el futuro"._ En aquel entonces contaba con escasos ocho años, y no había entendido lo que su abuelo Abraxas quiso decir. ¡Qué tenía que ver la mierda con sus actos diarios?, es decir, el iba al baño con regularidad pero no logró conectar una cosa con la otra. Y ahora sí que esas palabras llevaban su peso y arrastraban su apellido por el mismo cúmulo de hedores que su abuelo mencionó: la mierda. Y toda la familia embutida en ella. Sobre todo su _padre_ que ahora enfrentaba los más altos cargos. Conspiración, asesinato, uso de los maleficios imperdonables, y la lista se incrementaba.

Draco Malfoy parecía un ente, un escarabajo agazapado entre el imberbe mundo que lo rodeaba. Porque a sus escasos diecisiete años tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad más cruda. A los tormentos más desagradables. Y al miedo. El miedo de ser tratado igual que su progenitor. Por ser quien era, por ser él y haber actuado conforme las ordenes de Lord Voldemort. Realmente, lo comprendió. Y pensó que seguro su abuelo se revolcaba en su tumba de ver dónde los había ido a meter las fechorías de su descarriado hijo, y de él mismo, su nieto preferido. Y luego pensó en la estupidez de "sangre pura" Qué importancia tenía eso, No era más que un líquido asqueroso que al ser derramado de uno u otro modo se coagulaba y se convertía en algo inservible para el individuo. Si bien era vital para vivir. Pero era solo eso, vital a vivir. Y vivir implicaba respirar y una continuidad a los actos mundanos de lo que conlleva dirigirse en ello. Estudiar, trabajar, hacer familia, trabajar más y morir. Porque al fin al cabo todos terminaban yéndose al mismo poso de muerte. Siendo de la familia que se fuera, rico o pobre. Alto o bajo, gordo o flaco, negro o blanco. La muerte siempre era certera y no databa conocimiento ni predilección de clases sociales. Draco Malfoy se removió algo incómodo en su asiento, haciendo que la madera chirreara, cosa que nadie notó más que él. Todos los demás presentes fijaban los ojos en el centro de la habitación, específicamente en un hombre que se encontraba en la silla ancha y parda. Aquel hombre parecía envejecido, y seguramente también se removía incomodo en su asiento temeroso al juzgado y sobre todo a la sentencia mortal, porque bien era cierto que la muerte no hacia distinciones, ya fuese natural o comandada por los regímenes de aquellos que se consideraban "justos" por repartirla. Las ojeras se le notaban hasta por lo lejos, dos manchones circunvalándole los ojos grises reacios. Lucius Malfoy, estaba desaliñado físicamente, y pese a que sus ropas pulcras y de buena calidad trataban de aminorar la reticencia de sus facciones, era verdaderamente notable su deterioro. Varias veces sus fauces se abrieron y cerraron al oír las acusaciones que se le adjudicaban. La mayoría ciertas, una que otra era mera especulación y exageración de lo ocurrido realmente, pero con el simple hecho de relacionarlo con Lord Voldemort era más que suficiente para que aquellos hombres sentados en sus taburetes de solemne moral-o fingimiento de esta- estaban por claudicar en lo que él temía mas que a cualesquier cosa. Acabar con un par de monedas de oro en los ojos después de la condena aprobada.

-Hemos declinado a la apelación que el Señor Lucius Malfoy ha hecho-citó con claridad un hombre calvo, de tez obscura envuelto en la túnica carmesí a diferencia de los demás que la llevaban negra- condenamos al acusado a cadena perpetua en las impetuosas correctivas de Azkaban-

-Si me permite, Señor…-

-Guarde Silencio Señor Malfoy, ya tuvo su oportunidad para objetar. La decisión es irrevocable-sentenció Kingsley Shacklebolt en el mismo sitio que antes, parado tras el estrado de madera-

Un murmullo se conformó en toda la sala oval. Draco Malfoy sintió la mano helada de su madre en la suya que estaba igual, Narciza Malfoy tenía un estremecimiento enorme a pesar de que su rostro sereno. Él le correspondió y apretó con más fuerza los dedos de Narciza, con tanto ímpetu que ella pensó le rompería los frágiles dedos delgados y largos.

-Si me permite-Volvió a decir Lucius alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar- No quiero hacer otra apelación, lo que quisiera es, pedir de la manera más solemne que todo lo imputado a mi familia, se cargue a mi persona. Ellos no hicieron más que obedecer mis órdenes bajo amenazas e intimidaciones. No tienen ninguna culpa-terminó por decir en tono bajo, lanzando una mirada pasajera al sitio donde su hijo y esposa estaban sentados-

-Eso es algo que sólo a nosotros nos concierne decidir- dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños que se levantó entre el juzgado con tanta firmeza y enfado como si la interrupción de Lucius hubiese sido la mayor ofensa- y me temo, que por la gravedad de las acusaciones, puede que tengan su misma suerte-

Volvió a hacerse un revuelo de murmullos entre el juzgado y las personas presentes en el juicio, hasta que Kingsley Shacklebolt se levantó de nuevo e hizo sonar el martillo. El silencio sepulcral arrasó la sala tan inesperadamente, que ahora sí, los chirridos de las maderas podían notarse.

-Eso todavía está por verse-dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt- ellos también tienen derecho a un juicio y con los testigos que deseen llamar al estrado-dijo con serenidad- pero no duden que, de encontrarlos culpables también tendrán una pena justa-

El hombre secó su gran clava con una toallita, pues a pesar de que el lugar estaba bastante fresco él sudaba como si se encontrara en los más infernales desiertos. Recargó los brazos en el costado del estrado y se quedó observando un punto inexistente en la madera pulida. Nunca se permitió un alebreste tan enorme en ninguno de los juicios desarrollados después de la caída de Voldemort pero este le causaba tanta ofuscación, no por los acusados, ni pos las acusaciones-porque había visto peores y mas horrendas que esas- , sino porque, esa misma mañana había recibido una carta de un pájaro tan extraño. Un animal de pico ancho, alas muy largas y brillantes con una cola igual de esplendorosa que su repartido y tornasol plumaje rojo. Reconoció de inmediato al animal, y sus nervios le hicieron trastabillar para poder cogerle la pata y desabrochar el rollito que llevaba atado a la izquierda. Le resultó tan insólito que de momento pensó le fallaba la vista y el juicio. No podía creer, que la misma ave que vio tantas veces en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore estuviere en su oficina sin que nadie se hubiere percatado de ella y mucho menos, cabía en sí mismo de la sorpresa que le llevara un mensaje. Esa ave fénix solo tenía un único dueño, y era servil a él y solo a él. Lo sabía por entero, ya que el mismo Albus se lo hizo notar en una ocasión que Kingsley se maravilló por tan esplendoroso espécimen en la misma oficina. Dumbledore le había explicado con lujo de detalle que aquellos animales se encontraban casi extintos, y por lo tanto era difícil encontrarlos comunes. Además de que poseían un carácter tan imperioso que el domesticarlos resultaba una idea tan desoladora como intentar tocar la luna con el dedo índice, pero él había conseguido desde huevo y se hizo cargo del ave como quien cuida a un cachorro desvalido. También le contó que fueron las casualidades del destino que le hicieron encontrar el nido en un recóndito hueco obscuro y desolado en las profundidades de las montañas Khasi del noreste de la India. Por supuesto a Kingsley Shacklebolt, no se le pasó por alto todo aquello, teniendo conciencia desde su cultura –africana- qué tipo de animal era y cuáles eran sus cualidades. Solo que, él lo imaginó mitología que cuentan a los niños para ir a la cama.

Superó su estado vitalicio de estupefacción, y arrancó lentamente el papelillo. Le temblaba la mano y lo desenrolló como pudo. Y en efecto. Esa caligrafía jamás se le pasaría desapercibida, ni un minúsculo trazo, ni un minúsculo punto. Ni la propia tinta y el vaivén las eses y las jotas. Lo reconoció de instante y palpó con dificultadas las orillas de su escritorio para poder encontrar el camino a la silla detrás de él. Ciertamente era de puño y letra del dueño del ave. Y le resultó aún más increíble el hallarse leyendo una carta de la empuñadura del mismo Albus Dumbledore que yacía a miles de kilómetros bajo tierra en una tumba cerca del lago en el castillo de Hogwarts. Él mimo lo vio, el estuvo presente en el sepelio. Y lo creyó de pronto imposible. Además la carta no llevaba firma ni sello. Lo que adjudicó que tal vez era una broma de mal gusto de alguien que perteneciere a la orden, alguien que tuviera conocimiento del ave, de las indulgencias de la misma y de todo el meollo que ocurría entonces. Pero también desechó esa idea de inmediato, pues eran pocos los miembros de la orden que sobrevivían. Por fin extendió el pedazo de pergamino, teniendo más conciencia y leyó. Era una declaración, de pocas líneas pero bien plasmadas con las palabras apropiadas y justas para dejar en claro la inocencia de Draco Malfoy en lo que respectaba a la vida y muerte de _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ la noche fatálica en que irrumpieron por primera vez en el castillo de Hogwarts los súbditos de Lord Voldemort.

Repasó las líneas una y otra vez para no perder de vista ninguna palabra o algún detalle, pero eran siempre las mismas. Lo que ahora le respingó en la cabeza, era el realismo de aquel papel carente de firma y sobre todo de sentido. Esa nota no sería tomada en serio en un juicio de tal índole y con tantas acusaciones severas, sería como presentar una página del profeta como evidencia sustancial a la defensa de una inocencia. No le cabía la duda de que las palabras fueren ciertas, puesto que llegó a conocer los alcances de la familia Malfoy y las contrariedades que era llevar un apellido de sangre pura a cuestas. Pero, lo ridículo ahí era la posición en que aquello lo encrucijó. Debió buscar algún testigo, alguna otra persona que pudiere, en efecto, describirle con más señas y sin discordancias lo ocurrido. Fue entonces que pensó en Harry Potter.

-Señor-le llamó la mujer tras de sus espaldas y Kingsley volvió en si a la sala del juzgado dejando atrás los sucesos de la mañana-

-Sí, sí. Se hará un aplazamiento. Tomando en cuenta la gravedad del asunto, les sugiero- volvió la vista a la familia Malfoy entre las personas- que no salgan de nuestra vista en ningún momento, puesto que cualquier desacato se tomará como signo de culpabilidad y el derecho a juicio será anulado inmediatamente-dijo con tanta severidad en sus rasgos. El bullicio no tardó en hacerse notar por lo que tuvo que alzar mas la voz-Es de vital importancia, esclarecer algunos asuntos y reunir la evidencia suficiente tanto para las acusaciones y la defensa, por eso mi decisión-dijo con seriedad y en vista que varios presentes en el jurado hicieron gestos de reprobación y replica, siguió- creo que es imperativo, por lo tanto es mi última palabra. Y en lo que respecta al Señor Lucius Malfoy, pueden escoltarlo a su celda. Hasta el viernes nos encontraremos de nuevo-sonó un mazazo grueso y fuerte dando por terminada la sesión-

Kingsley salió de la habitación en cuanto pudo llevando una hilera de desacuerdos y voces andando a su velocidad. Unos reprochándole tan poca practicidad e indulgencia. Y otros tratando de averiguar porque había tenido esa decisión. Les cortó el paso con la puerta de la oficina casi en las respectivas narices, dejando a todo el consejo y a los miembros del jurado tan estupefactos y rabiosos que cada uno se lanzó a su propio aposento solitario. Kingsley, miró de nuevo el sobre blanco que resaltaba en la madera obscura de su escritorio. Y volvía pensarse en un sueño de mal gusto, en alguna broma. En alguna clase de jugarreta para sacarlo de quicio y concentración en este último juicio en cuanto a la caída del señor tenebroso. No había deseado eso tanto el final de todo el suplicio tanto como ahora. Se apresuró a escribir una carta a Harry Potter, casi sin dar detalle de su repentino requerimiento pero dejando en claro la urgencia de mismo. De igual forma escribió a Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Los citó primero por separado, para tomarles una declaración por todas las de la ley, con la respectiva máquina de escribir mágica, los testigos y los miembros del jurado. Todos contestaron sus cuestionamientos y a pesar del duro escrutinio lograron salir bien parados de aquello.

En cuanto a Harry, le resultó bastante extraño que los llamasen a la declaración del juicio además de las declaraciones escritas. Puesto que realmente creía que no era necesario tanto formalismo, o más bien, el entrar en el ministerio le acunaba tan desagradables recuerdos aun demasiado frescos y necesitados de supurar por la herida un poco más para lograr quizá un poco de paz o alivio. En cuanto a Hermione y Ron se encogieron en hombros y asistieron sin pensar en nada más que ese revuelo acabase de una buena vez, ella quería empezar una vida normal y él quería empezarla junto a ella. Sin embargo, Ron distinguió los finos hilos de desamor esa tarde de viernes. El último día en el ministerio, Hermione se encontró con Viktor Krum en los pasillos. Y fue ahí, que quizá el pelirrojo pudo reconocer a ciencia cierta, que todo se estaba yendo por los infiernos.

Harry potter contó cómo Draco Malfoy no los delató cuando fueron atrapados por carroñeros y llevados a la fuerza a su mansión. Declaró que en su estancia fue Belatrix Lastrenge-ya difunta- quien realizó encantamientos prohibidos y torturó a su compañera de curso hasta casi la muerte. Destacó que Narciza Malfoy mintió para salvarle la vida frente a Lord Voldemort en agradecimiento por salvar a su vez, a Draco de la muerte inminente. Hermione y Ron sirvieron para constatar lo dicho por él, relatando los mismos hechos con sus propias palabras. Y por último, Kingsley se vio obligado a mostrar la carta anónima, de la que negó rotundamente saber la procedencia y dónde se relataba que Draco Malfoy no tuvo otra opción más que llevar los mandatos impartidos por su padre bajo las amenazas del señor tenebroso. Hermione, Harry y Ron realizaron todo aquello, no por ayudar a la familia Malfoy, mucho menos a Draco si no porque Kingsley apeló a su conciencia humanitaria y tuvo que revelarles las razones de tal acto. Sí, la carta. De igual modo, Harry se quedó un rato en trance cuando leyó las líneas en el papel, incrédulo de la escritura porque ciertamente el contenido ya lo tenía en la conciencia por las mismas lágrimas tomadas del profesor Snape. Pero aquella carta hacía a Harry Potter a una revelación que no tenía en cuenta, o más bien una posibilidad remota. Era posible que el viejo de barbas blancas no hubiere muerto. ¿Sería posible? O es que dejó cartas desperdigadas a diestra y siniestra para hacer todo tipo de aclaraciones, y si era así, porque no le dejó a él varias. Claro que, nada de ello lo comentó. Sólo revoloteó en su mente como una palomilla silenciosa que se queda atrapada dentro de un viejo ropero. Harry dijo saber la verdad y el porqué de los actos de Draco, más no cómo se enteró ni de parte de quién. Y qué estaba dispuesto a declarar a su favor, no por la simpatía que le representaba estar ahí, si no porque no le parecía correcto dejar pasar las inocencias. Todos ahí, al fin y al cabo, no habían sido más que piezas de ajedrez, dijo Harry con tanta amargura y peso que aún se le notaban los desganos y las ráfagas amargas de la guerra.

Draco y Narciza Malfoy fueron absueltos de toda culpa bajo la restrictiva de que serían vigilados una buena parte de sus vidas en los que restara de dos años más y así tener tranquilo al consejo del ministerio de magia. Cada uno estuvo de acuerdo con lo estipulado sin rechistar, lo consideraron un acto de benevolencia. Quizá hasta suerte. Es entonces que la realidad tocó bien henchida a la puerta de la familia Malfoy. Un abogado se presentó una mañana de Viernes justo después de cumplido el mes de juicio, alegando que se debían pagar todas las deudas adquiridas por el padre y dadas sus circunstancias, a lo único que podían acudir era el embargo total de los bienes. La bóveda de la familia quedó semivacía, dejando sólo muebles apolillados y una que otra lámpara del siglo pasado; e inclusive estuvieron a punto de perder la mansión Malfoy ya que el padre eludió al fisco por varios meses direccionando el monto a todos los gastos que se requirieron en los planes del señor tenebroso. Draco se las ingenió para que no ocurriera, dando a cuentas no solo su palabra de que todo se pondría a corriente ese mismo año, sino que también el anillo de oro blanco en forma de serpiente, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. Ese que había pertenecido a la familia desde hace décadas, e inclusive se decía perteneció al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Una joya muy costosa e invaluable, que les permitió al menos conservar el sitio para vivir. Y que por azares del destino llegó a manos de Harry Potter en una subasta que presenció de forma anónima. De ahí es que Draco Malfoy aterrizó los pies bien en la tierra, y se empecinó en el objetivo de recuperar todo cuanto habían perdido a base de sus propios esfuerzos. Regresó a Howarts y terminó los estudios no sin antes una meticulosa inspección por su entonces directora y profesora Minerva Macdonogall. De ahí es que la humildad empezó a sembrársele en sus actos, facciones y palabras. Al encontrarse con el mismísimo desprecio de varios compañeros de colegio, malos tratos y repudio por las acusaciones y actos en que fueron inculpados. A veces le resultó tan desconcertante, tan difícil, pero su aprensión lo era más. Estaba empeñado en recuperar el renombre de su familia, a cualquier costo. Inclusive soportar las humillaciones. Y como toda madurez, conlleva de tiempo, de sacrificios y enormes momentos de meditaciones. Toda tormenta a su alrededor llegó a la calma. Los alumnos se dieron cuenta del cambio en él hasta el punto de dejarlo pasar entre las paredes del castillo como un individuo más. Sin tomar en cuenta su pasado.

Pese a sus vergüenzas, y haber terminado en la dirección menos imaginada ya que su matrimonio había supuesto una vida entera de lujos y satisfacciones, Narciza Malfoy despertó una mañana con la conciencia certera de que también ella necesitaba hacer algo para recuperar al menos un tinte de dignidad. Con lo poco que le quedaba del dinero heredado por su padre, que gracias a Merlín, el banco no decomisó, abrió un negocio de bienes raíces y le costó mucho darse el respeto necesario para que algún hombre o mujer del mundo mágico tuviere la suficiente cordura de confiar en ella. Era algo duro de asimilar, de sobre llevar. Tantos murmullos tras sus espaldas, especulaciones, malos tratos y sobre todo malas caras. Y a pesar de ello, el orgullo que su mismo apellido, no el Malfoy, si no su apellido de soltera le dio la entereza para seguir adelante. Pensó también que era su deber, como madre, darle a Draco una vida mejor. Nunca era tarde para comenzar, si antes no supo cómo hacer ahora si lo haría, debía llevar las riendas sueltas de una casa vacía. Porque, no le quedó ni para pagar a los sirvientes. Su marido se sumergió en un mundo de desolación según veía en las visitas conyugales, parecía más un muerto en vida que un ser con respiración y sangre corriéndole por las venas. Ella creyó que la pérdida de cordura de su marido, era en parte un castigo mortal que se había ceñido en él por haber pertenecido en aquel movimiento tan sangriento. Lucius Malfoy estaba saldando cuentas con el destino muy a la manera del mismo. Eso la hundía en mares de tristeza por días, pero el ver a Draco en su habitación tan ensimismado en los libros de estudio la regresaba a la realidad de afrontarlo todo con fuerza. Narciza fue, poco a poco, tomando la cuesta como una razón para llegar a la cumbre, enlazando alguno que otro favor debido por las familias que aun consideraban su humildad como carácter. La empresa le resultó, de cierto modo gracias a que por esos entonces muchos lugares fueron renovados y algunos otros perdidos por las mismas causas que ellos habían perdido sus cosas. No le fue complicado compaginarse con las familias en deceso y aseverarles lo cordial y ameno que sería finalizar todo quedando con una conciencia más tranquila y con los asedios del banco alejado de sus vidas. Además, al término de todo el tormento, les aseguraba la satisfacción era más grata. Así mismo, varias familias creídas extintas en esos procesos obscuros en que se sometió al mundo mágico durante la guerra, aparecieron puesto que huyeron dejando todo detrás, perdiéndolo todo entre los escombros de una guerra voraz e inminente. Y de nuevo, al saberse a salvo regresaban. Era como si los topos de las tierras emergieran a tomar un poco de aire. Y en busca de un nuevo hogar. Los bienes raíces adquirieron poder. Narciza, un tanto.

Después de terminar los estudios en el colegio, Draco siguió con sus planes. Terminó una licenciatura en artes obscuras, y dijo a su madre que se marchaba a Durmstrang a seguir con los estudios. Durante todo este proceso, hubo siempre una familia que les brindó el apoyo total a pesar de todo. Los Greengras. De cierto modo, Draco halló alivio en la compañía de una de las menores miembros, entablando una simple amistad al principio, que después de un tiempo se convirtió en algo más. Sí algo mas se refiere a un sentimiento tan pasional y descarriado que parecía inverosímil. A él le gustaba el juego del gato y el ratón, las mirabas furtivas y los decesos en las clases para darse por los rincones una escapada de la realidad. Estaba falto de afecto, de cariño, de esas pequeñas nimiedades que les brindan a las personas la paz interior para seguir en la rutina. Todo empezó una tarde helada de noviembre, en la biblioteca. Draco se encontraba buscando un libro adecuado para la clase de transformaciones avanzadas cuando Astoria Greengras apareció. Llevaba los pómulos rosados y la nariz roja, los guantes blancos y las manos pegadas a los labios. A ella la bastó con lanzarle una mirada suspicaz por encima del hombro, para que el entendiera el gesto. Se perdieron entre los estantes, donde sólo dejaron hacer a las artes del amor lo necesario. Pronto se volvió costumbre, después una necesidad. Draco estaba seguro que la quería, como no querer a una joven con tan esplendoroso semblante, con los labios dulces y las mejillas suaves. Además que le brindaba los torpes elixires de su amor a grandes zancadas, a grandes besos. Él era un año de edad mayor que ella, y también en experiencia –que gracias a Pansy Parkinson debía, quién le mostró los redobles que se podía descubrir en cuestiones del amor y los días de soledad pasados-. Era un amor reconocible, pero un amor adolescente a fin y al cabo, tan febril y desenfrenado como los mares que esperan tormenta.

Y al final, como todo. Se hizo costumbre. Una costumbre tan evidente que se leían el pensamiento con la mirada, con los gestos, con las frases sin decir. Y los años pasaron, los días de escuela y los caminos les llevaron a los mismos sitios por lo antes dicho. La costumbre de permanecer el uno con el otro, por si los días parecían desolados, por si los tiempos decidían contradecirse y cambiar. Draco pensó varias veces todo debía consolidarse, el llevar su relación mas allá de lo que era, pero ella le decía que habría tiempo más adelante. Que se concentrara en sus objetivos. No fue sino hasta el término de sus respectivas licenciaturas cuando ella sin querer una mañana le renovó sus amores furtivos. Para entonces, él ya había tomado en cuenta otros planes. Astoria descubrió que su apoyo había trascendido más allá, y que debió aprovechar lo que el destino le dio antes en lugar de haberle dado oportunidad a las jugarretas del destino. Por que las oportunidades se dan solo una vez en la vida, y a lo mejor el llevar el apellido Malfoy a cuestas ya se había ido en un tren, muy lejos de su alance. Lo constató con dura evidencia, el día en que Draco le confesó iría a Howarts de nuevo, a matricularse en una maestría en pociones mágicas y sus tragedias. Faltaba tiempo para ello, pero se lo hizo saber sin meditarlo a sabiendas que ella no podría ir. Fue entonces que ocurrió lo inesperado. Algo que ni ella tenía en sus mismos planes. Una mañana despertó temprano con un vértigo insoportable.

Draco Malfoy se halló pensando de pronto en la tarde que vio a Hermione Granger. Nunca había hecho reparo en pensarla mas allá de una sabelotodo insoportable, pero esa tarde cuando sin querer chocó con su cuerpo menudo, por fin la miró. La miró bien. Era una mujer, no muy atractiva, a sus gustos determinantes. A él le gustaban los rasgos gruesos y los pómulos más resonantes. Y ella, no tenía nada de eso. Pero ahora parecía diferente. O que es quizá, la guerra los había hecho diferentes a todos. Ese día de su juicio, le costó inclusive asimilarla ahí parada frente a la puerta del requiso. Tampoco a Harry Potter y compañía. Supuso que a final de cuentas, la vida le daba otra oportunidad. Y aun que buscó la manera de agradecer lo que ellos hicieron por él y su madre cuando todo terminó, nunca encontró el modo frente a tanto bullicio. Quiso enviarles cartas, pero tampoco dio con las palabras apropiadas. Y no fue, sino su madre la que escribió a los chicos para darles con cordialidad las gracias. Y sólo hubo una respuesta, y más parecía una carta del mismo ministerio por el formalismo y palidez que llevaba de la empuñadura de Hermione Granger. Fue ahí que su conciencia se calmó un poco, y viró la vista de nuevo a la continuidad de las cosas. Volvió a verlos claro y se aseguró de mostrarles el cambio que él también había adquirido con el paso de los años. A Harry Potter sobre todo, que alguna vez consideró su enemigo mortal sin razón alguna de serlo y por las ridículas causas que alguna vez calificó a los _muggles_ más que repugnantes. Estupideces de clases sociales, sangres puras y demás narcicismos.

Y volvió a pensar en ella, no había vuelto a pensar en Hermione Granger después de leer la carta desabrida, hasta que se le encontró en los cubiles del colegio con el pelo alborotado por el friz de la lluvia y chorreando en aguas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que no se le notara la zozobra eléctrica que le produjo el contacto y más aún cuando el profesor Sluhorgn los compaginó en poción cansina de la clase. Era un tanto extraño, o quizá porque quedaba en su consiente tanto la vez que la vio sufrir por propia mano de su tía, o por lo todas las situaciones amargas que le hizo vivir durante su infancia. No sabía qué era lo que de daba un aire de magnetismo a Hermione Granger de su realidad, pero era extraño encontrarse pensándola de pronto como un ser humano común y corriente, tal como él. Agradeció a su suerte que le llamaran a presenciar su mayor deseo configurarse en hueso y carne. Su hijo. Era el anhelo más grande que tuvo desde que Astoria Greengrass le confesó su estado. Dio saltos por todas partes como un crío que casi pudo hacer un hoyo en el techo de su departamento. Tenía las esperanzas, ilusiones y deseos puestos en el futuro tanto suyo, de ella y su próximo descendiente. Consideraba esto más que una oportunidad para que su apellido, su familia tuviera un peso de nuevo pero esta vez no por la opulencia ni por las consideraciones de la sangre. Si no por el servilismo, la lealtad, amistad, buenos actos y humildad. La crianza de su hijo sería diferente a la suya, eso lo había decidido de inmediato cuando observó el rostro desecho de su padre la única vez que lo visitó en Azkaban. Lucius se dejó ver una única vez y nunca jamás. Después de ese día alegó estar indispuesto a pesar de que Draco lo visitó todos los domingos durante un año hasta que desistió por órdenes de su propia Madre.

-Ve y se feliz Draco-le dijo Lucius con la voz estrangulada de sentimientos- te he hecho demasiado daño, y ya no lo soporto mas. No quiero verte entre estas celdas ni para visitarme-le dijo dándole una mirada pasajera antes de levantarse de su asiento-vete y se feliz con cualesquier buen recuerdo que tengas de mí. No los malos-y se fue-

Draco lo miró irse sin hacer gesto alguno, pero los ojos le brillaban de lágrimas y no fue hasta que salió de ahí que se echó a llorar tan amargamente y a grito pelado importándole en lo absoluto le oyera el cochero. Todo el trayecto que la carrosa transitó desde las puertas de Azkaban hasta las faldas del bosque obscuro-donde lo esperaba un transportador- no dejó de llorar ni un minuto. Y pensó, que él jamás daría una angustia de tal grado a un hijo suyo. No de eso modo. Por lo tanto, la necesidad de hacer una familia se le encarnó en el corazón tan profundo como una daga indiscreta y paciente, esperando el momento justo para asestar las heridas necesarias o para tapar las viejas. Y entonces es que del cuidado y cariño, nace el fruto. Porque si bien era cierto, Draco quería mucho a Astoria Greengras, le había dado las mayores de las dichas cuando estaba en el estado melancólico de sus épocas de estudiante y ahora en el borde de la adultez juvenil le brindaba uno de los tesoros más deseados por su conciencia. Una familia hecha y derecha para redomar a su gusto y ancha gana. Un modo de sucumbir a los decidíos de la vida nueva, del renuevo a sí mismo, a su familia y al adiós a los infortunios del pasado. Él quería reconocimiento, sí. Draco Malfoy quería reconocimiento. Pero el reconocimiento de una buena familia, una buena estirpe. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Señor, señor-una mujer vestida de blanco le removió el hombro lentamente-puede usted pasar- le dijo amablemente.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento para caer en cuenta del sitio donde estaba sentado hacia dos horas. Se levantó apresuradamente para seguir a la enfermera que lo guiaba entre los pasillos. Llegaron a una habitación amplia, pulcra y blanca que tenía una cama en medio. La luz de las ventanas dejaba ver el resplandor armonioso de una mañana de miércoles, tan cargado de color y sonido por los brillos del sol y los pájaros en las afueras. La mujer que estaba en la cama, con la bata blanca tenía un bulto en los brazos, enrollado en una tela del mismo color. Y entre tanta blancura se pudo observar los destellos platinados del pequeño que Astoria Greengras tenía en los brazos. Casi no podía caber en si misma de la felicidad e incredulidad a la vez por aquel trozo de carne tan frágil, rosado e inocente que estaba en sus brazos. Era tan increíblemente apacible. Draco se acercó lentamente como si su presencia fuere hacer el daño más grande del mundo y tomó entre sus brazos al bebé.

-Scorpius-le dijo entre susurros y el bebé respondió a la voz entre abriendo con dificultad los ojos. Parecía atento a su alrededor-tu nombre es Scorpius-volvió a decirle y las lágrimas se le escaparon de felicidad.

Draco miró a Astoria y ella asintió, el nombre le parecía bien. Todo le parecía bien en ese momento.

Harry Potter estaba sentado tras su escritorio en la biblioteca del 12 de Grimmauld Place, haciendo anotaciones en el pergamino de la maldita poción pegajosa que para nada salió bien esa mañana. Quizá por la vista senil del profesor Sluhorgn, por la inestabilidad de Hermione o por su propio ensimismamiento. Tenía ciertas preocupaciones, sí, pues estaba pronto a asumir el papel más grande de su vida. Uno que tanto había deseado desde que podía recordar. Tendría una familia. El regocijo de ese hecho le llegó bastante claro esa misma mañana cuando vio salir a Draco Malfoy tan apresuradamente a los edificios de San Mungo. Se pensó pronto en su misma posición y fue entonces que todo le cayó en cuenta como baldazo de agua helada. Necesitaba hacer planes más formales. Ginny no había querido tomar las nupcias alegando que el vestido no le entraría porque parecía una vaca lechera, a pesar de que él objetó tantas veces. Y pensaba que debía encontrar el modo de convencerla. Además estaba la actitud reticente del señor Weasley y a veces del propio Ron en cuánto a Ginny se refería, quizá pensaban los dejaría a su suerte. Cosa que jamás permitiría.

Después de la caída del señor tenebroso y hacer restablecido su reputación. Hizo lo que pudo para ayudar a las personas afectadas por la guerra, sobre todo en el mundo muggle. Tanto que lo consideraron embajador de la paz entre el mundo mágico y el mundo común. Sus tíos, se alejaron de él tanto como pudieron, de modo que tenía escasas noticias. Alguna que otra carta le llegó con el remitente de un lugar remoto de estados unidos, dónde su primo le contaba las peripecias de su padre y madre. Era más como cordialidad que otra cosa. Quizá para no olvidar del todo el mundo que dejaron atrás en Londres. La herencia que le delegó Sirius la consolidó en una sola cámara de Gringotts y buena parte de ella la donó para todos aquellos afectados por las guerras, inclusive de manera anónima ayudo a Narciza Malfoy para abrirse paso entre los comercios. Ayudo también, junto con Hermione a formalizar la lucha de los derechos de los elfos en el P.E.D.D.O estableciendo que todo aquel que decidiera tener bajo su mando a un elfo domestico debía ser con pago y vida justa. Estaba en la lucha constante de abolir la esclavitud de las criaturas mágicas, alegando que todos los organismos tenían en mismo derecho de subsistir en este mundo y cualquier otro. Dejó el _quidditch_ formalmente, apelando a él solo en los ratos libres para sacarse el estrés. A pesar de que le pidieron impartir clases en el mismo colegio, se negó por la responsabilidad que ello conllevaba además de que debía tener más conciencia de su salud y bien estar ahora que se convertiría en la cabeza de una familia. Todo lo llevó de pronto a pensar en la gravidez de todas las circunstancias por las que pasó en su vida, en la de sus seres queridos, amigos, conocidos e inclusive enemigos. De momento creyó que podía ser feliz con la cotidianeidad de la vida. Que podría morir de viejo, lleno de hijos, nietos y bisnietos, con la conciencia certera de felicidad y desdicha. Conociendo dos mundos, y no morir por algún maleficio enemigo. Si no con la naturaleza misma y por la mano de ella. Sonrió para sí.

Estaba de nuevo indagando en la forma más romántica y adecuada de pedirle nuevamente matrimonio a Ginny Weasley cuando un ave obscura picó la ventana. Parecía un cuervo, con el plumaje morado tornasol y el pico naranja chillante. Nunca había visto un ave así. Fue algo desconfiado a la ventana y le abrió para darle paso. El ave tenía un rollito en la pata derecha. Y sin vacilar, Harry lo tomó.

Le costó reconocer la caligrafía. Y por un momento lo dudó. Algo no estaba bien, ese sentimiento de desconcierto que tuvo en la oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt le volvió a dar punzadas en el estómago. Pero a diferencia de entonces, hoy iba a acompañado de algo más. No era una simple nota anónima. Esta si llevaba las iníciales. Al menos, del dueño. Y pensó en lo inverosímil que podría ser aquello. Los fantasmas se habían empeñado en volver después de casi tres años, o es que simplemente nunca acabaría el suplicio. Ahora que empezaba a ser feliz, a reconstruir su vida o más bien a construir una propia, todo volvía a tener tintes de color escarlata. Necesitaría volver a Durmstrang para encarar respuestas pues ahí fue donde todo esto inició de cualesquier forma. La primera carta extraña que recibió fue ahí. Y leyó las líneas entre cortadas por las letras, como si las hubiera escrito a prisa, con tinta corriente o si algo les hubiere caído encima. Agua, quizá. Lágrimas.

 _En los tiempos más remotos, inclusive cuando la paz reinaba. No había de tenerse tanta confianza. La confianza hace a los débiles, lo que a los valientes la fiereza constante. Sucumbir en la calma y creer en su existencia, es como pensar que solo existe la magia blanca. Y no la obscura. Ninguna de las dos puede existir sin la otra._

 _R.A.B._

-Ninguna de las dos puede existir sin la otra-dijo Harry en susurros y la cicatriz le dio un cosquilleo efímero, casi como una caricia lánguida-

Se llevó la palma a la mano incrédulo a la frente. Esto no podía estar pasando ahora. No. Ahora no.

-Harrrry-la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió tan estrepitosamente dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire que las cortinas pesadas se tambalearon- es hora, ¡Ginny está en el hospital!-

Hermione había irrumpido en la habitación y a tirones se lo llevó de ahí. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni a qué. Si a los designios del destino de su hijo. O de su propia suerte.


End file.
